In a component mounting device used in a component mounting line which manufactures a mounting board, objects to be mounted include not only surface mount components such as chip type components or a semiconductor device which are attached to lands of a surface of the board by solder joint, but also fitting components such as a connector or a shield component which are fixed to the board or a component already mounted on the board by using fitting pins or engaging protrusions. A mounting operation of such fitting components requires a pushing operation which applies a pressing force to the components such as an operation for fitting the fitting pin to a fitting hole provided in the board or an operation for allowing the engaging protrusion to be engaged with an engaging part provided in the already-mounted component in addition to a moving and mounting movement in which the components taken out from a component supply part are held, accurately positioned, and landed on mounting positions.
A technique is proposed that a form of a holding unit which is attached to a mounting head to hold a component or an operation mode of the mounting head is devised so as to set the above-described fitting components as the objects to be mounted in general component mounting devices (for instance, see patent literature 1). The related art illustrated in this patent literature discloses an example that the component is moved and mounted with a position suitable for conveying the component held by the holding unit, and then, a position of the holding unit is moved to a position suitable for the pushing operation a plurality of times to carry out the pushing operation.